W to Vampire
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: James and Penny Johnson. They are brawn and brains. They are 2sides of the same coin. And they are Kamen Rider W. Watch as they battle Yokai, Dopants and Love. W Left Side(OC)/W Right Side(OC)/harem
1. Count up your Sins!

Hello everyone. I hope you like this story. Well, these _stories_. I will be posting three different variations of this story, all using the same OC but with a different Rider series. I have been given a challenge by Storylover213, and the challenge included choosing between OOO, W and Dark Kiva. As you can se, I can not decide. I will put up till the battle with Kadoya and have it as a side project for occasions. However, the one I continue depends on which one you favourite/ alert the most/ has the most reviews/ PM's sent about it. So, in the end, all your decision!

I would put up a poll about it but since I do not know when I will put up the next chapter, I will not have one because I will look at which one has the most next time I go to look at them.

I can not speak, nor do I talk, Japanese. This means that the characters will be talking completely in English, no Japanese phrases. It also means no '–Kun's, '-Chan's or '-San's, mostly because I do not understand when, and why, they are used. So characters will just call people by their name. Sorry if this turns you off the story, I am limited in my knowledge.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire.

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"_Penny talking inside W"_

_~Penny talking to James through W Link~_

#James talking to Penny through W Link#

"HENSHIN!"

"**GAIA MEMORY!"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ ****Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**W to Vampire**

**Chapter 1: Now, Count up your Sins!**

* * *

_Our job. Boss fighting. A girl. Beautiful girl. Help her. A gunshot. A bullet. Two bullets. Three. Boss! Three wounds. Bleeding Boss. On the ground. By my legs. He's dying. Don't die! Boss! The hat. His hat. Hard-Boiled. Not ready. Not yet. Need help. Explosion. Strange woman. The girl! Boss' orders. Last orders. Our case! No. My case. We run. The briefcase? More explosions. "What?" I ask_

_She smiled. "Do you have the courage to Ride with the Devil?" No question. I nod. I scream. HENSHI…_

* * *

"KID!" the bus driver called, shocking the man awake. He was 16; he had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and a black waistcoat, smart, black trousers, a pair of shinny black trainers and a black fedora. Next to him was a 16 year old girl with short brown hair that had a strange clip holding her fringe to the right side of her face and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink long sleeve and a yellow short sleeve trench coat-like blouse, a white knee-length skirt, dark green leggings and black heeled boots. The clip in the girl's hair looked like a stylized purple J, her right ear also had an earring in it in the shape of a silver M that was designed to look like it was made of metal, around her neck was a gold-necklace with a dark blue pendent in the shape of a T made out of a gun. James had a pin in his fedora that looked like a green C made out of wind, on the collar of his shirt was a pin in the shape of a yellow moon-like L, on his belt was a buckle that looked like a red H made of fire and around his neck was a light blue F that looked as if it had been made by razor sharp claws. On both of their fingers where gold rings with a red X that looked like it had exploded, the ring on the girls left and the guy's right hand. The girl was reading an, apparently, blank book

_~You had the dream again.~_ a voice said in his mind

#Yea.# James thought back #Something big's gonna happen soon.#

_~And we'll be ready to Count their Sins.~_

"Yea?" James asked the driver after the talk

"You two new students?" the bus-driver asked

"Kinda." James said "We're detectives who are there undercover to see how well the students blend in. as well as go to school."

"Well, good luck. This is one scary school!" the driver said before laughing

* * *

The immediate area looked to be desolate and barren. The only kind of vegetation around was the scraggly trees and some moss that grew on them. The sky was murky and foreboding, offering no comfort. The most terrifying thing in the scenery was the almost obscene amount of tombstones that were littering the grounds. Of course, that meant little to the two who was walking through this scenery "What do you think of this job Penny?" James asked

"This is the third time you asked JJ, and again, we'll be fine." The girl, know known as Penny, said calmly

"And _I_ said to stop calling me that!" James said in annoyance

"Make me." the girl said, looking up from her book, and poking her tongue out at James before running of laughing

"Get back here!" James said, smiling, as he took off after her, laughing happily as well.

"Watch out!" a voice yelled suddenly, catching them by surprise. James turned to see a girl coming towards him on a bicycle.

"JAMES!" Penny said as she saw her friend get hit by the bike and ran to his side

"Ow…" the girl groaned and then she found herself lying on top of the young man. Shaking the stars out of her head, she managed to get back up onto her knees. Looking to see who she hit, she saw James lying on his back. "Sorry." He remained silent "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, yea. I'm fine, don't worry about it." James smiled with a slight blush on his face as he sat up and looked away from the girl. She had lovely pink hair, which was so unique, and green eyes that seemed to be like emeralds and glow like small green stars. "You just caught me by surprise, that's all." Suddenly, he felt her hands on his face and he blushed harder at the contact. Even under is slightly angry cover he is terrible around girls, especially pretty ones 'What is she doing?'

"You smell nice…" she said huskily. He wanted to tell her to stop but he was to slow to give a response. "I'm sorry… It's just I'm a vampire…" She slowly leaned towards him and then… she bite his neck!

"Get off him!" Penny yelled and she removed herself from him.

"I'm sorry. I was just so hungry. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." The girl stood up and said "My name is Moka Akashiya. What's yours?"

"James." he finally said with a slight smirk "James Johnson."

"Penny Johnson." Penny said simply

"Are you brother and sister?" Moka asked

"No." Penny said

"Then are you engaged? Or was it an arranged marriage?" Moka asked curiously causing James to blush and Penny to get a thoughtful expression on her face

"Marriage and engagement; 345,870 entries." She muttered quietly before looking at James "James, we're getting engaged." Moka looked at her strangely at that comment while James blush deepened and he face palmed

"Thanks Moka." He muttered "Now she'll be reading for… four hours and then make sure we get engaged."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked

"Penny's brain is like a super-computer but she can't remember all that information at once. So, you see when Penny finds something interesting she will look it up in her head, which causes it to 'appear' and once she's 'read' everything about that subject, depending on if it is something you can do, she'll want to do it. And then she loses interest in it." James said simply

"Moka?" Penny asked

"Yes?" Moka smiled.

"Are you going to Yokai Academy too?"

"Yes!" Moka smiled. "Are you two new students there too?" James nodded.

"That's great!" Moka cheered. "Do you want to be friends? I really don't know anyone here and it's a little intimidating to be by myself."

"S… Sure." James sputtered. This girl really knew how to drop a bombshell on a poor guy like him

"Yay!" Moka cheered as she hugged James's arm. The young man blushed like a tomato at the closeness and the feeling of her chest against his arm "Thank you, James, Penny! I'm so relieved! But…"

"Eh?" wondered James. Moka seemed to be so down all of a sudden. Being depressed didn't really suit her face.

"I guess you know I'm a vampire already." Moka admitted. "Do you…like vampires?"

"Ummm." James gulped. "You're the first actual vampire I've met. And I don't hate you." Moka blinked at the shy admission before she smiled brightly. She then hugged James's arm even tighter, making the young man blush even brighter. "Erm, why aren't you two in uniform?"

"Special case." Penny smiled at the double meaning

* * *

(Later)

James and Penny had lost Moka during the entrance ceremony. Finding their classroom was very easy. It was quiet. No one really went out of their way to talk to them. They entered the class and sat next to each other at the back.

As more and more students filed in, an older woman wearing bright clothes and glasses entered the room with a wave. She was a pretty woman with short blonde hair and what looked like cat ears on her head. Waving lazily behind her, a yellow-furred tail was connected to her.

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy!" she cheered, bringing equal cheers from the students on the classroom. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome! Now, as I'm sure you're all aware…" Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing a pointer "… this school is a school for monsters!" That was nothing new to the two. They had entered the school fully expecting this. They had been called by the headmaster to test the students on their following of the rules/ how well they blended in during the three years that they would be attending Yokai Academy. But if James and Penny wanted to go to Yokai Academy, they would have to keep their human ancestry hidden. People would try to kill them if they found out. "So, like it or not, humans run the world!" Ms. Nekonome continued. "That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans! That brings us to rule number one! You will remain your human appearance at all times! Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked seriously "This is our first key of survival among the humans. To practice the art of disguise, please do not reveal your true nature, even to your fellow students."

"But can't we just eat all of the humans ma'am?" asked one of the students. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "I could start with all the cute girls." James and Penny glared at the guy when he said that

"That's just silly!" Ms. Nekonome sighed. "You don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived."

"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice to the two apologized. "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony…and…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay," Ms. Nekonome smiled reassuringly. "Just take an empty seat anywhere."

Stepping into the classroom, James immediately recognized the beautiful Moka Akashiya. He blushed again while all the male students in the room began to gape at her beauty. The way she walked down the aisles of desks made her look almost like a model walking down the catwalk, even if she had no idea that she was doing it. She certainly had the face and figure for such an occupation if she wanted one.

"W… Who is that?" one boy gasped.

"The silky hair, the beautiful eyes…" added another.

"That can't be a disguise!" a third gasped. "She's too… too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the general male populous of the room cheered.

#Perverts.# James said mentally causing Penny to giggle

Moka seemed to be a little surprised at how the entire classroom seemed to be reacting to her entry. It didn't even occur to her that she was rally that beautiful. Still, she continued down the aisle toward an empty desk. As she got closer, she noticed a familiar head of hair. "Hmm?" she blinked. Leaning close, she managed to peek at the blushing face of the boy who owned the head of hair. "James? Penny?"

"Yea?" Penny asked, looking up from her book

"It IS you!" Moka cheered happily. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around James, making him blush an atomic red and nearly knocking him out of his chair from the sudden force of the girl almost jumping into his arms while, simultaneously making Penny glare at her "We're in the same classroom! Isn't it great?" James was too busy blushing to really answer. Even if he did, he didn't have much of a breath to do it. Moka was squeezing him too tightly.

#Help…# James said/thought

"Sure is Moka." Penny smiled "But could you let go of James? You're choking him." As the reunion was going on, the other students in the room were making their own comments.

"Huh? Who is that guy?"

"How does he rate a hug from her?"

"How does a weirdo like that know her?" Obviously the males in the room weren't happy at how Moka was being so friendly with James; they just seemed to ignore Penny. Saizou was also giving Moka a lecherous look as well. He'd just found his target. The guy was of no consequence and would be collateral damage anyway.

* * *

(Later)

When class had ended, Moka had immediately wanted to explore Yokai Academy. Not having much else to do, James and Penny had become her exploring buddies. Most of the time had been the poor boy getting dragged around by the excitable vampire while the other girl held his other arm "Wow!" Moka smiled "The main halls are so clean! Neat!"

"Um… y… yeah." James smiled

"It's okay." Penny smiled While Moka was taking in all the sights in the school with sparkling eyes and happy smile, James had noticed the people around them. Males were all stopping and staring at Moka as she went past them. It was obvious that they were lusting after her from the way they stared at her.

"W… Whoa."

"What a babe!"

"I've gotta date her!"

"Who's the guy with her?"

"Who cares?"

"If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

Penny growled slightly as her eyes flashed white/ light blue as she heard the subtle threats against her James "How do you like Yokai Academy so far, James?" Moka asked as they stopped by a vending machine, breaking James out of any train of thought he had. She got herself a can of tomato juice while he got some nice and cold ice tea and Penny had some Coke.

"Oh? It's been great." he said

"Fine." Penny shrugged

"That's good." Moka smiled. "I think we're both going to have a lot of fun here. Don't you think so?"

"Um… yea!" James nodded.

Smiling, James, Penny and Moka headed out to explore even more of the school. James was amazed at how much energy Moka had while Penny was getting annoyed by it; James was the physical one between the two of them. Walking along the school hallways again, Penny, Moka and James were subjugated to the lustful/ hateful stares of the males in the general vicinity. Moka was again oblivious to the looks, but James and Penny where all too aware of who they were aimed at, making Penny even more annoyed. Turning a corner, the pair of new friends were suddenly cut off by a taller student; one who James could remember had a taste for humans.

"Hey, babe." Saizou said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at Moka. James quickly held in a laugh. It was like this kid was trying to act like a Bad Boy. Key words 'trying' and 'act' "Moka Akashiya, right? Man, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute."

"Um… thanks..." Moka nodded. "Who are you?"

"Ah, the name's Saizou." the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh… um…" Moka nodded. "Good to meet you…I suppose."

"I'm sure. Hey babe, why do you hang out with these losers? Why not with a real man?" he asked. Moka didn't answer. "Hey. C'mon. Tell me. Why go with this wimp huh?" He asked again

"Because they're my friends!" she said

"C'mon. You won't regret it you know." he said

"Look, Saizou. If women says no it means no. Rejection hurts but hey, that how life works." James said with a slight glair

"Nobody ask you!" Saizou said as he threw a punch at James who just leant to the left and the punch missed. Suddenly Penny punched him in the groin and James kneed him in the face. Then the two span so they ended up back to back and kicked him, James with his left and Penny with her right. Their kicks collided with Saizou's gut, sending him flying

"Let's go." They said in unison before walking off

* * *

(On the roof)

"Whew!" Moka sighed in relief. "That was amazing you two! I would never have thought you could be so strong!"

"Umm… Thanks" James nodded with a blush on his face. "I don't like doing it, but I didn't like how he was treating you."

"I'm the brains." Penny said, shrugging "But I don't like punks like him."

"But we're both okay thanks to you." Moka smiled. "Thank you!"

* * *

(Later)

The two Johnson's and Moka had finally exited the school and were heading up to the dorms. James and Penny lived off campus, in a building that the headmaster had made for them, but Moka still wanted to explore. At the moment, they were walking up another path that was littered with creepy trees, tombstones, and old bones. To help pass the time, Moka began asking the two about their past "James, Penny before you came to Yokai Academy, did you go to school in the human world?" Moka asked. Since James acted more like a human than a monster, she assumed he had lived in the human world at some point and with how close they seemed he guessed that Penny stayed with him

"Yes, we did." he told her

"We live by ourselves, and have a detective agency to pay the bills." Penny smiled "Plus it's JJ's dream to become the world's greatest detective. I haven't got a dream so I help him."

"Human schools are the worst, aren't they?" Moka asked "I used to go to school in the human world up until now but the other students thought I was weird so I never made any friends. That's why I hate humans!" Moka confessed. James's world came crashing around him as he paled. "James?"

"Moka, do you really hate humans?" James asked carefully. Penny looked at him in concern, knowing what he was feeling from their connection

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You look pale, James." She reached out to him but he backed away, averting his eyes.

"Well that's it then." he said

"James? What are you talking about?" Now Moka was worried.

"Moka, what if I told you that Penny and I are human?" he said to her. She gasped.

"But you can't be! I mean…" her words got caught in her throat. She'd said she hated humans.

"We are human." James said. "Let's go Penny."

"Okay James." Penny said as the started to walk away

"Goodbye, Moka." James said before the two began to run away…

"James!" Moka cried out

* * *

(With James and Penny)

James was walking aimlessly with his hands in his pockets. _~What about Moka?~_ Penny thought to him

He thought back #She won't care. She hates us now. She hates humans so she's going to hate us because of who we are. It's better if we just go back to Futo.#

_~But she's only had bad experiences with humans. We could have helped her.~ _James sighed again as he sat down on a large rock, looking at his knees _~Besides, you didn't even give her a chance to explain. You don't know if she hates you.~_

#What do we do?#

_~Come on Half-Boiled, that's easy. Ask me a harder one next time.~_

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka was walking sadly in the forest, alone once again. She'd just driven off her only friends in the entire school because she said she hated humans. She never even suspected that they where human but James' blood did have an interesting flavour. She shook her head. She needed to find them and apologize. She heard rustling behind and spun around expectantly "James!"

"Sorry, babe." Saizou said with a feral grin on his face as he walked lout of the bushes "It's just you and me now, alone."

James and Penny walked through the forest back towards the school… suddenly, they heard a shrill scream. The two looked at each other and said in unison "Moka!"

Saizou had assumed his true form, an ogre, and he looked hungry in more ways than one. He was a hulking creature with thick veins and bumps running over his skin. His teeth were razor sharp and his tongue was longer than before. In all, he looked like the real definition of a monster. "Don't worry babe." said Saizou sleazily. "You'll enjoy it." A rock hit his head and he turned annoyed, to look at who'd thrown it. It was those weirdo's again

"Get away from Moka!" James demanded

"Or else." Penny added

"Scram, kids!" Saizou shouted at them

"James!" Moka exclaimed

"You're trying to hurt Moka." said James angrily "I can't forgive you."

"Oh yeah? And what're you going to do to stop me?" sneered Saizou

"I…" James began before he smirked and shock his head "… No. _We_ will take you down!"

"Really?" Saizou said in an amused voice "Who do you think you are to do that?"

"The two of us are one detective." Penny said as James pulled out a red U shaped high-tech belt buckle. On the left side was a gold stripe and a silver stripe on the right side. He placed it on his waist and a silver belt appeared around his waist, a small black box on his right hip. An identical belt then appeared on Penny's waist from nowhere. They then both pulled out a strange USB device. Penny's was a light green and had the same C as the pin in James' hat while James' was black and had the J on it was the clip in Penny's hair

"**CYCLONE!"** Penny's device called as she pushed the button

"**JOKER!"** James' called as he also pushed the button. They then got into a strange position, back to back just like they did before they kicked Saizou. They held the hand that was holding the USB in the same arm that they kick with and held it out, bent at the elbow, with their elbows touching making their arms into a W shape

"HENSHIN!" they called together before Penny put her USB into the right side. It then seemed to disappear in a green glow and reappeared in James's side. James then span his USB around and plugged it into his belt on the gold side. James then opened the belt so it was now rested in a W like position. As soon as the belt was open Penny seemed too passed out.

"**CYCLONEJOKER!"** the devices called. James held his arms out as he was surrounded by purple and green energy, then transformed. He was now wearing a body suit, the left side of the suit was black with purple decorations on his chest and gauntlets while the right side was green with gold decorations and a silver scarf attached to its neck, and his body was divided by a silver line. The red eyes on his helmet seemed to glow with an unknown power, while a silver head piece, resembling a W, appeared on the forehead of the helmet. James had become Kamen Rider W, the two-in-one Rider

**(****WBX- W-Boiled Extreme****)**

"Now, count up your Sins!" W called in a voice that was half James and half Penny as he rested his right hand against his forehead as he looked to the side and pointed his left forwards, towards Saizou, before turning his head slightly so his red eyes could see the ogre more clearly.

Saizou was surprised by the sudden change and W tackled into him. They both tumbled along the ground as Moka watched. "James!" she cried and she ran to follow the fight. While Saizou was powerful in his true form, W wasn't exactly a pushover either. He was able to dodge all of Saizou's punches before retaliating with punches of his own that forced Saizou backwards. He then used a snap kick to hit Saizou between the legs before grabbing the ogre's hair and pulling his head down into his knee. Saizou was sent reeling.

"**LUNA!"** a new, yellow, memory called. The symbol was the same moon as the pin on James' collar. W then replaced the green memory for the yellow one before opening it once again causing the green to turn yellow and the scarf to disappear **"LUNAJOKER!"**

"What?!" Saizou gasped before W suddenly stretched his arm, punching Saizou in the face, before wrapping him up and throwing him.

"James!" Moka cried when she arrived and W was momentarily distracted. Saizou took advantage of this and charged at W before slashing him across the chest, sending sparks flying. W cried out in pain and was sent flying by a brutal haymaker that sent him skidding along the ground and into a tree. He crashed violently and Moka kneeled next to him to check him for injuries but it was hard to tell with that armour of his.

"James? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yea, but get out of here." W said in the Double voice (A.N: Sorry, bad pun.) "You're distracting us. We don't want to worry about you getting hurt."

"Aw, how sweet." said Saizou mockingly. "Looks like I have to kill you both. What a waste though. I wanted to have one go at Moka before I had to kill her."

"**HEAT!"** a new red USB called, the symbol like James' belt buckle. He once again plugged it into the belt, replacing the yellow, and changing the yellow into a sleek, shinny red and the decoration bright orange. **"HEATJOKER!"** The new W fired a blast of fire that hit Saizou away. He then reached out to stand up but he grabbed Moka's Rosario instead, by accident. It fell off with a light 'clink'

"_Oh crap."_ Penny's voice said, his right eye flashing in time with her voice

"You can say that again." W said simply, using only James' voice this time

While he couldn't see what was happening to Moka very well, he could sure sense it. That well of power she had within her that W had felt was being restricted was now breaking loose. The inhuman power was moving like a river through her entire body. As his eyes began to get accustomed to the light, he saw that the sheer amount of power was making Moka's physical appearance change as well. Her pink hair was turning silver right before his eyes. Her skin seemed to become paler as the power continued to flow. The nails on her fingers became slightly pointed, looking like they could cut things. Her fangs became more pronounced while her eyes turned crimson the pupils where now slits. Not just that, she also grew slightly taller and her body adjusted to be perfect for her height as well as the most attractive she could be.

W could only stare at Moka after her transformation. She looked radically different, almost like a different person. She looked…more sensual, than before. But he could sense she was dangerous

"Impossible! Those crimson eyes, that silver hair and the incredible demonic aura!" shouted Saizou. "She's an S-Class monster! A true vampire!"

The white haired Moka looked down at W and smiled "Impressive." she smiled. "I did not expect to find one such as you here." W remained silent before he turned to look at Saizou. The ogre was shocked at seeing the new Moka, but his courage was returning. He was clenching his fists as he readied himself to execute another attack. Seeing this, W stepped forward and took a fighting stance. Chuckling softly, Moka stepped beside her armoured friend "Chivalry noted, but I am not some china glass statue." she smirked. "I can take this low class nobody myself."

"I'm going to make you my bitch, Vampire!" Saizou yelled

"We shall see." Moka smirked. Saizou swung his fist at Moka who caught it in her hand. Saizou's eyes widened in surprise as she turned on her heels and threw him over her shoulder and through several trees.

"Wow." said W in awe, using James' voice

"_You said it."_ Penny's voice said again, the right eye once again flashing

Moka proclaimed "You dare to lay your hand on me?"

"I don't give a damn if you're a fucking vampire, whore! I'll kill you!" Saizou roared only for a fireball to hit him in the chest

"**CYCLONEJOKER!"** the belt said again as Double returned to his green and black state

"_We're not done counting your Sin's yet." _ Penny said, her eye flashing

"You're both in there?" Inner-Moka asked

"We're the two-in-one Kamen Rider." Double-W said before charging, green high-pressured wind surrounding his hands and feet as he punched and kicked Saizou back towards Moka

"HA!" Inner-Moka called as she slammed her foot into his chest causing him to be sent flying into a tree

"Let's finish this." W said as he pulled out his black USB

"What are you doing?" Inner-Moka asked

"_This."_ Penny stated as W slammed the USB into the black box on his right hip causing electricity to cover it

"**JOKER!"** it called before W hit the button with his palm **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Ha!" W called as he was slowly lifted into the air before he split in half, the line in the middle being the splitting point **"JOKER XTREME!"** the two half's then began to fall towards Saizou at extreme speed. Inner-Moka quickly caught on and ran past them at possibly over 70mph, grabbing Saizou's arm and giving a tug, causing him to spin around. Inner-Moka then jumped off a tree and spinning, aiming a kick for a spot that she planned

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Inner-Moka screamed with force. The two then slammed into Saizou and smashed him with their kicks. W's half's slammed his back, forcing him to double-over slightly before Inner-Moka's slammed into his face making him fall to the floor un-conscious.

**(End song)**

Both W and Inner-Moka landed on their feet as Inner-Moka turned to regard W. With the immediate crisis dealt with, W was able to look at his transformed friend. She was even more beautiful now than when she was wearing her Rosario. Where the other Inner-Moka was gentle and cute, Moka was Dangerous and sensual. Inner-Moka picked up the Rosario that lay on the ground and stood up to W. Her presence was intimidating to say the least but W didn't find himself afraid, which see seemed to tell and smiled slightly in a slightly sinister way

"You're an interesting one, James Johnson." said Inner-Moka. "Or, do you go by a different name in this form?"

"Kamen Rider W" W said to her.

"W? What are you exactly? I know you're human but what is this power?"

"The power of Gaia herself." W answered simply.

"Hmm, very well." Inner-Moka nodded. "Just be sure to watch over my other side while I sleep. I can't be out here all the time."

With a single motion, the Rosario was attached back onto the chain the Moka's wore. In a flash of light, Moka's power was brought back into her body. Her eyes drooped shut as they returned to their original shade. Her hair likewise returned to its pink shade. Stumbling forward, W caught her in his arms. As he managed to her steady, he then removed the Driver from his waist and released the armour. His body turned silver before returning back to normal with the armour seemingly shattering off his body.

"Moka?" he called. "Wake up, Moka." Moka's eyes fluttered open. "Thank goodness you're…"

"JAMES!" Moka cried out loudly as she hugged him tight, surprising him. "I'm so sorry about what I said! I really am!"

"I'm sorry for running off before I heard you out." replied James, returning the hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Penny asked curiously before she and Moka hugged

"Penny? James?" Moka asked as she looked from one to the other "Who are you?" this caused the two to both smile and frown, an interesting look…

* * *

And there you go. Done. See you next time.


	2. The Succubus' Sins!

I have put a poll on my profile. vote for your favirout out of all my KR/R+V stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire.

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"_Penny talking inside W/ Inner-Moka talking when inside Rosario"_

_~Penny talking to James through W Link~_

#James talking to Penny through W Link#

"HENSHIN!"

"**GAIA MEMORY!"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ ****Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**W to Vampire**

**Chapter 2: The Succubus's Sins**

* * *

_"Let's finish this." W said as he pulled out his black USB_

_"What are you doing?" Inner-Moka asked_

_"__This."__ Penny stated as W slammed the USB into the black box on his right hip causing electricity to cover it_

_"__**JOKER!"**__ it called before W hit the button with his palm __**"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**_

_"Ha!" W called as he was slowly lifted into the air before he split in half, the line in the middle being the splitting point __**"JOKER XTREME!"**__ the two half's then began to fall towards Saizou at extreme speed. Inner-Moka quickly caught on and ran past them at possibly over 70mph, grabbing Saizou's arm and giving a tug, causing him to spin around. Inner-Moka then jumped off a tree and spinning, aiming a kick for a spot that she planned_

_"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Inner-Moka screamed with force. The two then slammed into Saizou and smashed him with their kicks. W's half's slammed his back, forcing him to double-over slightly before Inner-Moka's slammed into his face making him fall to the floor un-conscious._

_Both W and Inner-Moka landed on their feet as Inner-Moka turned to regard W. With the immediate crisis dealt with, W was able to look at his transformed friend. She was even more beautiful now than when she was wearing her Rosario. Where the other Inner-Moka was gentle and cute, Moka was Dangerous and sensual. Inner-Moka picked up the Rosario that lay on the ground and stood up to W. Her presence was intimidating to say the least but W didn't find himself afraid, which see seemed to tell and smiled slightly in a slightly sinister way_

_"You're an interesting one, James Johnson." said Inner-Moka. "Or, do you go by a different name in this form?"_

_"Kamen Rider W." W said to her._

_"W? What are you exactly? I know you're human but what is this power?"_

_"The power of Gaia herself." W answered simply._

_"Hmm, very well." Inner-Moka nodded. "Just be sure to watch over my other side while I sleep. I can't be out here all the time."_

_With a single motion, the Rosario was attached back onto the chain the Moka's wore. In a flash of light, Moka's power was brought back into her body. Her eyes drooped shut as they returned to their original shade. Her hair likewise returned to its pink shade. Stumbling forward, W caught her in his arms. As he managed to her steady, he then removed the Driver from his waist and released the armour. His body turned silver before returning back to normal with the armour seemingly shattering off his body._

_"Moka?" he called. "Wake up, Moka." Moka's eyes fluttered open. "Thank goodness you're…"_

_"JAMES!" Moka cried out loudly as she hugged him tight, surprising him. "I'm so sorry about what I said! I really am!"_

_"I'm sorry for running off before I heard you out." replied James, returning the hug._

_"What am I, chopped liver?" Penny asked curiously before she and Moka hugged_

_"Penny? James?" Moka asked as she looked from one to the other "Who are you?" this caused the two to both smile and frown, an interesting look…_

* * *

"The two-in-one Detective, Kamen Rider W!" they said as they got into the same position as when they transformed, only back to back, pointing at Moka together. The pink haired girl just sweet dropped

"Erm… _Okay_…" she said nervously

"You need to work on your recovery more." Penny said when they separated "If that was a Dopant we'd be dead. And I don't want to die… again."

"Dopant? Again?" Moka asked in confusion

"Well _you_ need to remember about telling me when you're changing a memory!" James said back defensively "I can't fight properly if I'm about to use a Heat fist but you suddenly change it to Luna! Yes, it catches the opponent by surprise but the same goes for me!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!" Moka suddenly screamed in confusion, actually scaring James "S… Sorry…"

"It's alright." Penny smiled as she helped James back up

"What was that thing you where earlier? I thought you where human?" the pinkette asked

"We are human." James said "That's just something called W, or Double, a power of two becoming one."

"The DoubleDriver is designed to only work with me. The person who puts it on links to me. This had a possibility for problems in the future but we managed to link the DoubleDriver to James as well as now _we_ are the only ones who can become W." Penny continued

"Our power comes from these." James said as he pulled out Joker "GaiaMemories. Devices that use the power of the planet earth itself."

'_From Gaia herself!'_ Inner-Moka thought to herself in shock

"Back where we come from, Futo City, there is an illegal organisation called the Museum who create GaiaMemories, however they act more like drugs and don't use the DoubleDriver." Penny added "They insert them into their skin and they become 'SuperHumans' called Dopants."

"But as Penny said, they are like drugs. They pull out the darkness inside as well as cause you to get addicted to their power." James explained "They are illegal for any GaiaMemories, except for ours, to be carried around. And that's only by us."

"We're detectives from Futo. The Headmaster asked us to attend the school so we can see how well both the students follow the rules but also how well the teachers _enforce_ the rules." Penny smiled

"So cool!" Moka said

* * *

The following day, James and Penny walked to school again, Penny once again reading her book. As they walked down the path, he noticed a few of the students staring at them and whispering. He wasn't sure what it was but he did catch a few words. "That's the guy that beat Saizou."

"No way. That wimp?"

"He killed him too last I heard. Maybe we shouldn't mess with him." He also heard from some of the girls.

"Hey, that guy is kind of cute."

"Yeah, he is. He's adorable."

"Oh, I wish he was my boyfriend!"

That was different. Usually people were whispering bad or insulting things about him. No one had ever mentioned he was cute before he came to Yokai Academy, well Penny made the random comment along those lines but they where partners… right? Meanwhile Penny was growling lightly at everyone for their comments. She whispered to herself "A fiancé, the person someone it engaged to, must be loyal." Her eyes then widened 'L… Lover?!' and a blush appeared on her face before she buried her face in her book again

"James!" They heard from behind. Turning around, James found himself suddenly glomped by his pink haired friend. Now the whispers turned more hostile, especially from the girls.

"Morning, Moka." James smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Moka smiled. "I didn't get to thank you last night for dinner. It was very nice."

As the three friends made small talk, the other students around them were having reactions to the conversation. The males were crying in despair, thinking that James and Moka were talking about a date. The girls were grumbling in jealousy and resentment, thinking a strong and cute guy had been snatched up before he was even on the open market. 'What am I, chopped liver?' Penny thought to herself

Off behind a tree, a busty figure frowned in resentment. She watched the pair walk towards the school while she began plotting in her mind.

* * *

(Later)

It was lunch break at the school and James and Penny just walking around, bored. Well, James was bored. Penny was reading again and James made sure she didn't walk into anything. Although it was _always_ funny when that happened.. "O… Ohh…." a soft feminine voice suddenly moaned from nearby. James's attention was suddenly up and looking around for the source.

Looking around, James noticed someone on their hands and knees, and moaning in agony. From his current vantage point he could see that she wore a variant of the girls' uniform. She wore white shirt with a yellow sweater vest, the same skirt as the other girls and had blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon.

He approached her carefully, concern in his eyes, as he said, "Hey? You alright?" Her face then turned to look at him. He asked again "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…" she said to him "I seem to have trouble standing up."

"Here, let me help." he offered as he carefully pulled her up. Without warning, the girl had wrapped her arms around him and pressing her breasts against his chest. He could feel the soft bosom pressing against him and his face turned red from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Oh, you're so kind." she purred. "Thank you. You're James Johnson, aren't you?"

"Uhhhh… Y… Yes…" James mumbled. He desperately wished that this girl wouldn't rub against him like she was. Penny looked up from her book and growled

"I've heard about you. I didn't know you'd be so nice." the girl smiled, leaning in close. This just served to make James blush harder. "My name's Kurumu Kurono. I hope we can be friends."

"I… uh… ah…" James mumbled. This girl was getting way to close for comfort. He really wanted to say something, but he really didn't know what. To help clear his mind, he tried to look anywhere but at Kurumu's pretty face.

"You know, it's a little rude not to look someone in the eye when they talk to you." Kurumu pouted playfully. Looking back into Kurumu's eyes, he decided to try and tell the girl to back off. As he did so, Kurumu's smiled began to turn a little wicked. Concentrating, she let loose with one of her most reliable techniques. "Charm!" she whispered as she let the pulse of magic out through her eyes. James felt his consciousness starting to waver

_~ James, snap out of it!~_ Penny screamed in his head, causing him to shake his head and his eyes to regain focus

#Thanks Penny.#

_~No problem JJ.~_ she mentally smirked

"James!" the familiar voice of Moka called through the air. Sure enough, Moka was coming towards the area. "James, what are you doing here?" she asked. She then took notice of Kurumu. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Kurumu Kurono." James introduced, gesturing to the blue-haired girl. "She said she was hurt."

"Oh! That's not good." Moka gasped. "Do you want help getting to the infirmary?"

"Ah… no." Kurumu denied. "I'm feeling a little better. I think I can make it on my own." Kurumu ran away 'How was he unaffected by my Charm? C… Could he be…'

As she left, Moka turned back to her friends. "Are you friends with her?" Moka asked. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the idea of Kurumu being close to James like she had been. James and Penny shock they're heads, Penny with an angry look in her eyes

* * *

Later, inside the school hallway, Moka decided to give James her opinion on Kurumu. "James, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be so close to that girl."

"I agree." Penny nodded

"Eh? You mean Kurumu?" James replied.

Moka restrained the urge to flinch. 'Already on the first name basis?' She told him "It's just that… she gives me a very bad feeling and…"

"Moka Akashiya!" familiar voice announced and the two friends turned towards the direction to see Kurumu standing from the top of the staircase. She then leapt off and as she descended her panties were exposed from her skirt being flipped up by the wind. James turned his eyes away and screwed them shut with his face red but the other boys had different reactions.

"White panties!"

"Who is she?"

"Wow, look at her breasts!"

"Perverts!" Penny screamed, kicking a random one of the boys in the nuts. No one seemed to notice her outburst, besides the girl now at her feet, which caused her to huff

Kurumu ran a hand through her hair as she smirked proudly and condescendingly at Moka who looked a little worried. "Kurono?" She gasped when Kurumu pointed at her with a finger.

"Moka Akashiya, I challenge you for the heart of James Johnson!" Kurumu challenged and Penny growled

"Excuse me?" Moka wondered.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" Kurumu growled. "Look around you. All the boys just fall at your feet. This is the kind of thing a succubus would love most of all but you do it without any effort."

"I came to this school to make the entire male student population into my own army of loyal slaves, but my only obstacle was you! You vampire!" Kurumu snapped. She then turned her attention towards James who jumped in shock when she suddenly latched onto him. "James!" she cried girlishly.

"James, keep away from that girl! She's dangerous!" Moka exclaimed.

"Charm!" whispered Kurumu as she looked into James's eyes.

_~I got it.~_ Penny smiled as she flicked it away from James' mind

#Thanks. Again.# James thought

"That won't work on me." James stated. Kurumu's eyes widened before they started to sparkle and she ran off "What's with her?" James asked and Moka just looked on confused

* * *

(Later)

Moka was walking towards the dorms when she was blocked by a girl with blue hair "K… Kurono?"

"You know Akashiya I realised something." Kurumu said "James smells even better than a human, doesn't he?"

"He… He dose…" Moka said in confusion

"Is that why you keep him around?" Kurumu asked "You see him as your own personal juice box, don't you?"

"Th... That's not true!" Moka gasped

"Stay away from him." Kurumu growled "He deserves better than some Vampire freak who just sees him as food!" Moka turned around and ran away, crying. Meanwhile Penny saw everything and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka sat in between two buildings and sobbed uncontrollably. Was that really all she thought James as? A quick meal? It couldn't be. "_How long are you going to sit there and cry?_" a tough female voice suddenly spoke out.

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her Rosario was hovering with the centre glowing a blood red. "Who…who are you?"

"_I am your other side._" the voice answered. "_I am using the Rosario as a medium to talk to you._"

"Ah… but… but why?" Moka asked, stunned by the shock.

"_Because you're being stupid!_" her other side snapped. "_That girl told you she was a succubus. They have the ability to control men through a spell called Charm. She tried to do it right in front of you!_"

"R… really?!" Moka gasped in shock.

"_Do you honestly think that someone as noble as the Fangire King would ever say something like that?_" asked Inner-Moka. "_That girl is trying to use her Charm to make him her servant. Fangire's are immune to it. She wants you away so she can use her ultimate power. That's the bad news._"

"What is?" asked Moka fearfully

"_If a Succubus kisses a male then the man becomes their slave for the rest of their lives._" Inner-Moka explained. "_I shudder to think what a vindictive girl like her would do with the power of EARTH behind her._"

"Oh, no!" Moka gasped. Getting up, she began to make a dash for the main school building "James!"

"He'll be fine." A voice behind her said. She turned around to see…

* * *

(With James)

James was looking through the infirmaries supplies. The nurse knew who he was so he could check the supplies at random intervals. It was best to check that they had the proper supplies as close to fully stock as possible 99% of the time. Kurumu snuck into the room, locking the door behind her.

Walking over to the bed, she sat down with her legs crossed. She didn't mind flashing her panties now and then, but she didn't want to look easy. "Ohh, James…" Kurumu cooed as she watched her conquest. Said boy suddenly span around "You look sad. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay…" He said in confusion as he backed away

"Oh, I can tell you are sad." Kurumu smiled. "And I know just the way to make you feel better…"

* * *

(With Moka)

"Penny?" Moka asked in shock as she saw her friend behind her. Around her waist was the DoubleDriver

"James will be fine." Penny smiled

"But… But you're here! A… And W's power!"

"But I am with him." Penny smile widened as she lightly stroked the Driver lightly…

* * *

(With James and Kurumu)

James suddenly found himself pulled into Kurumu's embrace with his face planted directly into her chest. He then felt the DoubleDriver activate itself. "Kurumu…" James began

"Yes?" Kurumu purred

"I think…" James began. "I think you should get off me."

Kurumu blinked. Did this guy just say…? "What?"

"I need to go find Penny." James said. He looked to the clock and flinched "I've been here to long. We need to meet back up."

"That _nobody_?! Is she why you won't kiss me?" she asked.

"Kiss you?" he asked in confusion "I just… please can you get off me?" James noticed the look of fury in her eyes. "Kurumu?"

"What is with you?" she nearly screamed. "I come onto you and you tell me to scram?"

"No, I just said…"

"You know, I had to humiliate myself to get you away from Moka but now I see that you are already wrapped around the little finger of another! Ugh! It's so infuriating!" she shouted. Now James was seeing a side of females Boss had once warned him about. He'd said, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' James gulped. It looked like his words were coming true. "Well, then if I can't have you, neither can she!" Suddenly, a pair of bat wings spread out from behind Kurumu, shocking James. A forked tail also came out from under her skirt. Her nails had also turned into sharp claws. "DIE!"

"AHHHH!" James screamed as he threw the girl off him. He then tried to find a way to escape and spun around. "The window!" He decided it was time to flee so he jumped out.

"Come back here!" Kurumu shouted as she flew after him.

James landed on the ground without a scratch on him. Despite the infirmary being on the second floor, James's training permitted him to take a fair bit of damage. Still, he wasn't in the mood to test how much damage he could take outside his armour. "Why is this happening!?" shouted James as he ran for dear life through the woods.

* * *

(With Penny and Moka)

"Look after my body please." Penny smiled

"Huh?" Moka asked in confusion

_~James, now!~_ Penny sent mentally

#Got it Penn's!# was the reply. Penny slowly raiser her arm, holding the Cyclone Memory

"**CYCLONE!"**

* * *

(With James and Kurumu)

"I'm coming for you, James!" called Kurumu. James could see her above him, wings spread like a bird of prey and her claws like talons. He held the black Joker out

"**JOKER!"**

'What the…?' Kurumu thought in confusion

* * *

(Split)

"HENSHIN!" the two called in unison as they got into their W position.

* * *

(With Penny and Moka)

Penny inserted the Cyclone into the silver side. It instantly teleported away and she fainted. Moka just managed to catch her "Penny!?"

* * *

(With James and Kurumu)

James slammed in the Cyclone and inserted Joker before forcing the sides of the DoubleDriver open **"CYCLONEJOKER!"** now, in James's place as wind blew with great force and green and purple energy surrounded him, was the two-in-one-Detective/Rider. The wind caused Kurumu to lose course and come crashing down hard.

The black, green, purple, gold and silver figure turned around calmly. Standing there was Kamen Rider W. He then got into his famous position and said "Now, count up your Sins!"

"W… What are you?!" Kurumu asked in slight fear

"Kamen Rider… W." W said simply before he charged. He did a spin kick but Kurumu suddenly jumped out of the way

"I don't care what you are!" Kurumu shouted "But you can't hit me up here!"

"**LUNA!"**

"We'll see about that." W smirked before replacing Cyclone

"**LUNAJOKER!"**

He was once again in the yellow and black form. He then suddenly extended his yellow arm and hit Kurumu in the chest before doing an axe kick, his yellow leg growing again, and hit Kurumu in the back _"Did that hit you?"_ Penny smirked

"Th… That Bitch is here to?!" Kurumu screamed

"Don't call her that." James growled as he pulled out a blue Memory with the blue gun/T symbol

"**TRIGGER!"**

"_Let's try this."_ Penny suggested pulling out Cyclone again

"**CYCLONE!"**

"Yea." James smirked. They replaced Luna with Cyclone and Joker with Trigger

"**CYCLONETRIGGER!"**

The black on W's left side turned blue with the purple turning a metallic, lighter variation of the blue as him main colour. A high-tech gun appeared in his left hand. He pointed the gun at Kurumu and let out multiple blasts. But it didn't fire bullets; it was high pressure wind that forced Kurumu to the ground as she was continually assaulted by the high pressured wind. When they stopped she was covered with several bruises "Please stop…"

"_This'll teach you!"_ Penny said as they pulled out the Trigger Memory and inserted it into the gun

"**TRIGGER!"** they then pulled the magazine up so it was now straight forwards, another barrel at the end **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**TRIGGER AEROBUSTER!"** W yelled as they fired a high pressured beam of wind. Kurumu closed her eyes, knowing her end was soon. When she heard the sound of trees being ripped apart she opened her eyes and saw the trees behind her where completely destroyed

"You missed…" she muttered before turning back to W as he turned grey and his armour disappeared

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing he said

She blinked. He was sorry? She had just been trying to kill him. "You're…sorry?"

"I don't like hitting girls, I really don't." he told her "Especially pretty ones like you." She blushed. "I just had to show you that I wasn't going to let you kill me."

"You missed on purpose!" she realized. Still a little shocked, she blurted out "James, what are you?"

"Just another Hard-Boiled Detective, needing his other half."

Kurumu's wings folded back up and her tail retracted. She'd never met someone so kind. She'd met guys who pretended to be nice but never someone genuinely kind. James could've easily killed her but he chose not to. "This is going to be the end of me." she said sadly.

"How would anyone find out? I mean, we're the only ones who know."

"You're not going to tell anyone?" Kurumu blinked, baffled. Would James really do that for her? She had tried to kill him so he was rather entitled to humiliate her like that. He just shock his head making Kurumu's eyes widen.

"Can't you fly?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion

"My wings hurt when I was hit by your gun." she said

"Sorry." he apologized again. He hated the thought of hurting her, but when he changed into Kiva his battle instincts took over. He felt horrible for causing Kurumu pain.

"Hey, I tried to kill you, so we're even." she smiled.

'She does look cute when she's not homicidal.' James realized. "I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"OK." Wrapping her arms around James's neck, the boy hefted her onto his back with his hands holding her thighs. Despite the situation, Kurumu couldn't help but smile. It was rather nice to be held by someone who genuinely cared about her. The calluses on his hands felt nice on her skin too. Resting her head on his shoulder, she decided to enjoy the trip back to the infirmary.

* * *

(The following day)

"Penny! Moka!" James called to his partner and friend

"James!" Moka gasped. "You're alright!" She had been afraid for him. When she went back to the infirmary, both he and Kurumu had gone. She was especially afraid after her Rosario had told her what Kurumu had been attempting. The reassurances from her other side that James was fine weren't very reassuring. "Did she hurt you?"

"Kurumu? No, she didn't." he said. James wasn't going to tell Moka what had happened. He didn't want to worry her.

"We took care of her." Penny smiled

"I'm so relieved, James." she said shyly, blushing.

"Guys." he smiled back. Of course, the tender moment just had to be ruined.

"James!" Kurumu exclaimed cheerfully as she glomped James from behind, rubbing her breasts against his back.

"Ku… Ku… Kurumu!" James let out, flushed. She let go of him and smiled sweetly. Penny glared

"I made you some cookies!" said Kurumu, holding a basket. "Want one?" She then saw Penny and Moka. "Oh, hello to you two too."

"What do you want?" Moka demanded. She hadn't forgotten how Kurumu had attempted to steal her friend away for herself.

"Oh, I came to bring James some cookies," Kurumu said. "Just to say thanks for yesterday."

"Really, it was nothing," said James. He tried to play it down, but Kurumu obviously thought otherwise.

"James, you want to know why I came to the academy?" Kurumu said. "It's because I was looking for my Destined One."

"Destined one?" both Penny, Moka and James echoed, James in slight shock and Penny with slight fear, she'd read about that

"Well, my race is dying out, so I need to look for my Destined One to marry, my Mate of Fate. No other man will suffice for us."

James put two and two together after hearing that. What he was seeing was something that was beginning to scare him. "Ku…Kurumu …"

"And I've decided that it's you, honey!" She hugged his arm against her chest. "So, when do you wanna get hitched?"

"M… M… Married?" James blushed. And he'd never hear the end of it either.

"Let go of him!" shouted Moka, grabbing the other arm.

"No, you let go!" shouted Kurumu. Now it had become a tug of war with James as the rope.

"He's _my_ fiancé!" Penny said, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist

"P… Penny?!" James asked in chock

"James!" Kurumu moaned/ groaned/ screamed in annoyance

"James!" Moka moaned. Cooed cutely

'Somebody help me!' James mentally shouted to the heavens as the guys in the hallway glared daggers at him

* * *

And there's the second chapter!


	3. Sins of Youth!

Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own three figuarts.

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"_Penny talking inside W"_

_~Penny talking to James through W Link~_

#James talking to Penny through W Link#

"HENSHIN!"

"**GAIA MEMORY!"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ ****Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**W to Vampire**

**Chapter 3: Sins of Youth**

* * *

As the fourfriends walked through the hallway, they were drawing some looks from the other students. The girls were jealous of Moka and Kurumu for having a guy like James with them and the guys were jealous because James had two of the most beautiful girls in his class hanging with him. James felt a little uncomfortable under all the stares but luckily for him he had Penny, Moka and Kurumu with him. Penny was leaning on his left reading her book while Moka and Kurumu where in front of them chatting about clases. Of course, the day was going to begin with a strange twist.

KLONG!

"OW!" Moka cried as a metal bucket dropped down on her head.

KLONG!

"Hey!" Kurumu exclaimed as another bucket dropped on her head too.

"What?!" James reacted as he saw his two friends nursing their heads. "Moka, Kurumu, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, James." said Moka.

"But the person who did this isn't going to be okay." growled Kurumu. 'I hope I didn't get a bruise.'

"Most strange." Penny muttered as she flicked through her book. All of a sudden, a girl no older than twelve stepped forth in front of the trio and pointed her wand at them. She was wearing a variant of the girls' uniform and in addition wore a cape and a witch's hat. It didn't take a genius to guess what she was.

"Step away from Master James and Mistress Penny, you evil monsters!" demanded Yukari. "Or else I'll put a curse on you!" She was trying to look intimidating, but due to Yukari's stature she didn't get much of an effect. All the other students were giving her a WTF look.

#Master?# James thought to Penny in confusion

_~Mistress?~_ Penny thought back

"Hey, is this your big idea of a joke!?" Kurumu spoke angrily as she approached the witch. James grabbed her arm and held her back. "Let me go, James!"

"Kurumu, calm down." said James pleadingly. "She's just a child."

"I'm not a child!" Yukari snapped. "I'm almost 13 and I want you to stay away from Master James and Mistress Penny if you know what's good for you!"

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" shouted Kurumu.

"Master James and Mistress Penny's future girlfriend!" proclaimed Yukari. There were mumbles coming from the rest of the students.

Moka gave James a scrutinizing look. "James, do you know this girl?"

"I don't think so..." James scratched his head. He then approached Yukari. "Erm… what's your name?"

"Yukari Sendou!" smiled Yukari while leering at Kurumu. "And I'm here to save you and Mistress Penny, Master James!"

"Save us?" James blinked

"From what?" Penny added. Neither of them understod what was going on with this girl

"From them!" Yukari yelled "They do not understand or appriciate your kind, loving hearts! They don't understand your love! They do not understan your caring for people, like how you cared for me when you saved me!"

"Wait... Now I remember you!" James said, clicking his fingers in understanding

* * *

(Flashback)

_Students were looking at the Bulletin Board to see their mid-term test results. When James saw his, he was relieved. He was ranked 5th in the year and Penny was, unserprisingly, 1st_

_"Hey I'm ranked in the top 200th!" a guy with pink skin said._

_"Lucky you. I'm ranked 222nd. My parents are going to kill me!" said a guy with purple skin._

_"I'm really jealous of you two. I'm ranked 245th." said a guy with green skin._

_#Idiots. They're supposed to stay in human form. No human has purple, pink or green colored skin.# thought James with an annoyed shake of the head_

~It is funny though.~_ Penny thought back, standing next to him still reading her book about things related to marraige_

_Just then, the students saw Moka walking to the board. "Wow Moka is sure is amazing!" a male student said._

_"Yeah. She's ranked 13th. She's not only hot, but she's smart too!" said another male student_

_"Being an angel is the best description for her!" another male student said. Said girl stopped walking when she saw James._

_"James!" she said as she ran to him and gave him a big hug. Most guys were glaring at James._

_'Do they really think that we're dating? Not that I would mind though.' thought James. "Congratulations Moka!" said James_

_"Thank you. Oh. Looks like you where better than me." said Moka._

_"Well, I can help you study if you want."_

_"Really? Thank you!" Some male students were filled the Fire of Jealousy._

_"He's got a study date with Moka!" said one._

_"You got to be kidding me! How can he be so lucky?" said another._

_Unknown to the both of them, there was somebody watching them not to far from them. "Prnny…" that somebody said._

_The person who had been spying on Penny, James and Moka was a little girl and was in a witch's costume, Yukari "Congratulations, Yukari Sendou. You got number two again, beaten only by that Johnson girl." somebody said. That somebody was a class representative. He and his four lackeys walked to her._

_"My classmates..." said Yukari_

_"I see you didn't skip grades for nothing. But don't get cocky!"_

_"Cocky?" asked Yukari_

_"For example, your attire looks like cosplay!" said one of his lackeys, who was also over dramatically pointing her outfit._

_"No matter how much you try to change it, it's still against the school rules!" said the fat lackey._

_"Seriously, as your class representative, your entire existence is a big headache for me. So it's better if you just die!" said the representative, as he was about to slice her with his claw-like hands. Everyone was shocked at the statement. Then, a gush of wind blew. It was revealed that James and Penny where standing there, the DoubleDriver's on and both the Joker and Cyclone Memories wher raised_

_"You hurt her or the little girl, and I'll cut you in half. And don't think of showing your true form either." said James darkly, hitting the button_

**_"JOKER!"_**

_"Tch. Fine. We'll back off. But if she breaks another school rule then we get to kill her. Deal?"_

_"No." Penny said "If she breaks another school rule then you punish her like any other student. Detention, suspension, explosion, or whatever the proper punishment should be. You do NOT threaten to kill anyone. I hear you've done something like this again and YOU'RE dead! Got it?"_

**_"CYCLONE!"_**_ the two then got into their W position, ready to finish it_

_"Whatever." the representative muttered before he and his followers left_

_"You okay?" James asked as he turned away from the cowards_

_"Th... Thank you..." Yukari stuttered "Who are you two?"_

_"We are the two-in-one etective, James and Penny Johnson." Penny replied with a smile_

* * *

(Flashback over)

"You do remember me Master James!" Yukari yelled in jow before she jumped at James and wrapped her arms tightly around him she then turned to Penny and hugged her sreaming "Mistress Penny!" She took their hands "Come on, come with me." She pulled but yhey didn't budge. "Master James? Mistress Penny?"

"I… Erm…" James hesitated. What was he supposed to say?

"Yukari..." Penny muttered, wanting to make the younger girl understand

"Scram, you brat!" snapped Kurumu. "James is my Destined One!"

Yukari glared and waved her wand, causing another bucket to fall on Kurumu's head.

KLONG!

"Alright, that's it!" Kurumu lunged. "You're mine!"

"Kurumu, please stop!" James pleaded as he and Penny grabbed the Succubus by her arms and held her back

Penny turned towards Moka and yelled "Moka, help us!"

"Oh Master James!" Yukari cooed at the sight. "You do care about me!"

"Kurumu!" Moka cried, going to assist her friend in restraining the enraged succubus. "Please calm down! She's only twelve!"

Yukari watched the exchange with growing suspicion. Since James and Penny wheren't going with her, there was obviously something wrong. She had heard that a succubus can enslave men with their charm abilities. That would easily explain why James wouldn't fall for her witchy charms. Then again, vampires could enslave people by biting them too. She'd read all about it. So Penny was staying with him in hopes to break their control and free her love. It seems she had come just in time! James needed to be rescued! Now she just needed a plan!

* * *

(Later)

Yukari had vanished in the on looking crowds so Kurumu was determined to never see her again. James had been a little confused about the young girl's actions, but would ponder on it when he had the chance. Penny was reading her book in hopes to understand the girl. Moka was simply happy that things were peaceful again. Lunchtime had rolled around and the three friends were seated at a cafeteria table. Kurumu was snuggling as close as she possibly could to James and attempted to feed him although Penny, who was sitting on his other side, was easily bloking Kurumu's advances and feeding herself

Off hiding behind a corner, Yukari was watching with a frown. She should be the one eating lunch with James and Penny, at least she was stopping those two from getting their filthy fingers all over him. Those other two girls didn't know how to appreciate someone special like him. Well, she would make sure they got lost and leave James all to her and Penny so she could be their's! Drawing her wand, Yukari concentrated her magical energy into it. Once it was ready, she waved it around and unleashed her spell.

Over with James and his friends, the dishes of food that Moka and Kurumu had purchased started to glow and tremble. "Huh?" the four friends blinked as they noticed how the plates of food were beginning to act funny. To their surprise, the two plates of food began to rise into the air. The four friends could only watch in surprise at what was happening. The plates of food rose a few feet higher until the contents couldn't be seen.

"What the-?" Kurumu was the first to speak. She didn't get to finish her sentences when the dishes suddenly tipped over. Both Moka and Kurumu cried in shock when their meals ended up splattering on their faces and getting tangled in their hair. They didn't even have time to cry in shock before the plates landed on their heads heavily.

"OW!" both girls cried.

"Moka! Kurumu!" James gasped. He immediately set himself to see if there were any injuries on his friends' heads, Penny just tried to stiffen her giggles because of the humorous sight

"I'm okay." Moka reassured her friend.

"Rrrgh!" Kurumu groaned. "This is going to take forever to get out!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" a familiar child-like voice laughed from nearby. Kurumu, Moka, Penny and James looked up to see Yukari standing plainly as day and laughing at them. "I got you! Better stay away from Master James and Mistress Penny if you want this to stop!"

"You little brat!" Kurumu screeched as her nails began to lengthen. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"K... Kurumu!" James stammered out in shock from the girls complete outburst, hoping to calm the succubus down before she unleashed her full power. After all, Yukari was still a child, witch or not.

"She's just a kid!" Moka cried, also trying to calm Kurumu down.

"It doesn't matter!" Kurumu snapped. "She's trying to take my Destined One and I'll NEVER let that happen!"

"Come one.." James muttered

"And Moka!" Kurumu frowned. "You care about James don't you? Doesn't it bother you that a little brat is trying to force him to be with her?!"

"You tried the same thing." Moka mumbled.

"Well I learned my lesson!" Kurumu snapped. "I'm not about to let some little kid try to take my James away!"

"Who says he's yours?!" Yukari snapped. "And I'm not a little kid!"

"Hey!" James called but it seemed that no one was listening to him.

Yukari waved her wand again and then all the plates in the cafeteria floated up and then flew over to Moka and Kurumu. The two girls shrieked as piles of food were dumped upon them. James and Penny where then grabbed by Yukari who led them away from the cafeteria while Moka and Kurumu were busy cleaning themselves up. Outside of the building, Yukari smiled triumphantly as she'd claimed James and Penny. She turned to smile at the older teens "Now, Master James, Mistress Penny, you're safe from those two!"

"What do you mean safe?" Penny asked curiously

"Those two wanted to split you up, take you away!" Yukari yelled at them "It's ment to be the two of you together, forever, with me as your love slave!"

"L... Love slave?"

"Listen Yukari, your too young for things like that."

"I don't care! I love both of you, i want the three of us to be together! I want to do _anything_ to make you happy! And... err..."

"What is it Yukari?" Penny asked worriedly

"I... kinda... like the feel of latex..." the blushing witch muttered softly before a fire shone in her eyes "That's why I won't let thoes two take you from me!"

James sighed "But they're our friends! Maybe if you give them a chance they'll be your friends too."

"Listen Yukari... We know you're lonly but you've got to trust us, they are good people, they don't want to split us up. Okay?" Penny asked kindly

Yukari looked to themin shock and she shuddered "I thought you were different…"

"Huh?" he was perplexed by her change of behavior.

"I mean you're both so special, like me, and I thought you could understand…"

"YOUR'E JUST LIKE EVERYONE! STUPID!" Yukari cried before she waved her wand causing several buckets to hit James' and Penny's head in succession. The detectives wheresurprised and unable to dodge so they ended up being buried in buckets. The little witch girl ran away crying without looking back.

It only took a few seconds before the two of them pulled themselves out of the buckets "What was that about?" James asked in confusion

"I... I think I know..." Penny muttered sadly

"James! Penny!" Moka yelled as she and Kurumu ran towards them

"Are you okay?" Kurumu asked

"We're fine guys." James said while rubbing his head before he took of his hat and blew into it before putting it back on "But that girl has a problem. What's wrong with her?"

"Well, I did some research about Yukari Sendou." explained PEnny "Apparently she's a genius so she skipped a few grades, she's incredibly intelligent."

"That's obvious." Moka agreed. "She's 12 years old."

"No, I mean _extreamely_ smart!" Penny said "She was only two marks off my score!"

"So she got 98%?" James asked

"Yes, and I know nearly everything." Penny said back and James' eyes widdened as what she was saying sank in

"She's also a witch which might also be part of the problem," added Kurumu.

"Why is that?" James asked curiously.

"Well, witches are border beings." stated Kurumu. "Meaning they are neither monster nor human. They are in-between and well it's also hard to determine if someone is a witch or not by appearance alone. Witches are looked down upon by most monsters and hated by humans. I guess she feels she doesn't belong. Added that she's a genius with nobody her age in this school…"

"She feels incredibly lonely." James finished lookign down, Penny joining him. They did something they hated.

"Well, she's not our problem." said Kurumu nonchalantly. She hugged Jamesfrom behind. "Come on, darling, let's go and…"

"No." James said forcfully as he pulled himself from her grip, a look of of fire in his eyes "We will help her."

"Help her? After what she did to you?" Kurumu blinked.

"James is right." agreed Moka. "We know what it's like to be alone. Maybe… we can be the friends that she needs."

"Besides, James and I did something we could never forgive." Penny said, a pale blue glow in her eyes "We made an innocent cry."

Kurumu raised an eyebrow at what both Penny, Moka and James said and sighed. "Fine by me."

"Let's go look for her." said James nodded as he pulled out a black and red phone while Penny pulled out a black and dark blue camera

"What are you doing?" Moka asked

"Watch." Penny smirked as she pulled out a GaiaMemory. This Memory was longer and a dark blue, it wasn't see through, it was covered in exposed wires and the picture was pure silver. The image of the Memory was also different. Instead of a letter made out of the theme of the Memory the image was a black bat with a camera lense in it's stomach. James raised a similar memory except it was a dark red

**"BAT!"** the blue Memory called as PEnny pressed the button but the voice was completly differnt, sounding like a comupter generated voice

**"STAG!"** the red one called in the same voice computerized voice. James then plugged the Stag Memory into the bottom of the phone while Penny plugged the Bat Memory into the side of the camera

**"BAT/ STAG!"** the Memories called as they transformed into a small black and red stag beetle and a small black and blue bat

"Go fien Yukari." James and Penny said in unison

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Somewhere at the school grounds, Yukari finally stopped running and laughing. Just then, the class representative and his lackeys walked up to her. "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the witch?" said the Class Representative

"Class representative!" said Yukari

"You remember the deal between Johnson and the boss right?" said the fat lackey.

"Yeah! If you break another school rule that means we get to kill you!" said the bald lackey.

"And since you broke another rule, we get to eat!" said CR. He grabbed her by the wrist, and started to drag her somewhere, with his lackeys following behind. In a sudden burst of speed the CR and his lackeys had transformed into lizard men and threw Yukari at a tree. She tried to fight back with her magic, but the CR broke her wand. the Class Representative was just about to make the finishing blow when help came. the StagPhone and BatSHot flew out of the wood and slammed into the CR's face before repeatedly hitting him and his lackys, slowly pushing them back. James and Penny walked out of the woods

"I thought I warned you before!" James growled

"Oh but we have a deal. The little girl told what monster she was. Thus, she broke a rule." said the Representative, seemingly ignoring James' comment

"We're out numbered James." Penny said off-handidly as James activated the DoubleDriver, causing her's to appear

"But no where _near_ out gunned." James replied as he pulled out a blue Memory

**"TRIGGER!"**

"I love your thinking." Penny replied as she pulled out a yellow Memory

**"LUNA!"**

"We got this Yukari, don't worry." James smiled "And then you, Penny, Moka, Kurumu and me can all be friends."

"You'll never be alone again." Penny replied happily before she and James got into position

"HENSHIN!" they called together, pulling their arms into their fermiliar W position before Penny fainted from her mind being transfered and James opened the Driver

**"LUNATRIGGER!"** the Memories called as the soft mystical tune of Luna played before Trigger's tocking guitar rift finished it, the yellow and blue complete form of W forming with the TriggerMagnum in hand

"Now..." W said in their dule voice as they raised the TriggerMagnum and pointed it at the Lizardmen "... Count up your Sins!"

(Play Finger on the Trigger by Florida Keys... well, I prefer the one sung by Phillip and Shotaro)

"Whoa." Yukari said in amazment before W charged, swerving around the Lizardmen effertlessly and slamming his legs or amrs out to block and counter but he didn't attack

"Why aren't they attacking?" Kurumu asked curiously

"I... I think there playing with them!" Noka said in amazment, holding Penny's currently unconsious body

_"Well, I'm board now."_ Penny said, her eye flashing, as they kicked a Lizardman in the face

"Yea." James agreed, raising the TiggerManum into the sky and pulling the trigger. Six yellow and blue energy bullets came flying from the gun. The bullets flew around as if they had a mind of their own, swerving and turning before they hit the Lizardmen. W then pulled the Tigger Memory from his belt before inserting it into the TiggerMagnum and bringing the front of the gun upwards transforming it from a submachinegun into a small handcannon

**"TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

**"TRIGGER FULL BURST!"** A barrage of yellow and blue energy bullets where fired by the TriggerMagnum, all of which pounded the five Lizardmen untill they all fell unconsious, except for the Class Representative who growled

"Damn you! I never thought I'd have to use this!" CR snarled as he pulled out something that shocked everyone.

"No way!" W muttered in shock as they took a step backwards

It was a GaiaMemory! Except this one was unlike any Memory that James or Penny have used. This one looked purely organic, it was also the same size as the GadgetMemodies, the Memory was covered with a white 'rib-cage' like design that ended at the top with two small spikes that looked like devil horns. The Memory was a pale green and the symbol was a dragon curved into a D

"A... GaiaMemory..." Moka gasped

"A Museum Memory..." W added

**"DRAGON!"** the Memory called as the Class Representative pressed the button. The voice sounded similar to the one from W's form Memories except it sounded darker, evil. The Class Representative then plugged the device into his forehead and began to change, truning into a large green dragon

"Crap!" W yelled in unison as they jumped out of the way flames that the DragonDopant suddenly fired while also fireing with the TriggerMagnum as much as possible

Jumping into the air again the two-in-one-Rider quickly reactivated the TriggerMagnum's special formation **"TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

**"TRIGGER FULL BURST!"** they yelled again, the yellow and blue bullets slamming into the DragonDopant and sending him back slightly

"That didn't work?!" JAmes said in shock

_"Looks like we'll need more then one Memory Break to finish this."_ Penny added

"Yukari!" Moka yelled as she pushed the young witch away as she was nearly hit by the flames of the dragon, the vampire being lightly burnt from the heat. The pinkette screamed in pain as she fell to the floor

"M... Moka..." Yukari muttered in shock

"Are you okay Yukari?" Moka asked kindly

"Y... Yes..." the witch said in amazment

"That's good."

"Moka!" W yelled as the half-and-half warrior ran to her side "You okay?"

"Y... Yes." Moka nodded "James... Penny... Let me help."

_"You sure?"_ Penny asked, Luna's eye flashing

"Yes."

"Okay then." James nodded as the Trigger hand pulled off the Rosario, Moka quickly turning into her white haired, red eyed inner personality

"Let's take this discrase of a Yokai down!" Inner-Moka growled

"Special Memory Break?" James asked Penny, returning Trigger to their Driver

_"Definatly."_ Penny said as she removed the Luna Memory from the Driver and inserted it into the Maximum Drive Slot

**"LUNA!" **Memory called

"Follow our lead." W said as they turned the TriggerMagnum into it's Maximum Drive form and attached it to the golden ring just under his wrist on the Luna side

_"And aim for the middle of the line."_ Penny added

"Whatever." Inner-Moka said as she crossed her arms over her chest, although she was slightly confused by the statement

"Let's go!" W yelled as they charged, Inner-Moka just behind them, before W slammed the button of the Maximum Drive Slot **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** an yellow and blue energy blade suddenly appeared from the barrel of the TriggerMagnum's Maximum Drive barrel

**"LUNA V SLASH METEOR!" ** W yelled as they jumped into the air, bringing their arm down and slashing the energy blade vreating a yellow and blue energy shockwave

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Inner-Moka yelled as she jumped towards the attack, her foot landing in the middle of the shockwave creating a V of energy with her foot in the middle. The white haired beauty soon slammed into the DragonDopant causing it to explode. The Class Representative fell to the ground, unconsious, and his Memory forecully ejected from his bodyt before shattering

"Glad that's over." James said as he deactivated the transfotmation

"That's not the normal name for that finisher, is it?" Inner-Moka asked curiously as she took her Rosario from James

"No, it's normally 'Luna Trigger Slash'." James said with a shrug "I renamed it for that special veriation."

"Why do something so pointless?" Inner-Moka asked as she tilted her head curiously

"Well, shouting something in unison at the start of the finisher helps Penny and I syncronise properly so the attack works properly." James explained "But I name them because it's cool and fun."

Inner-Moka looked at James for a few seconds before she shock her head, a light giggle escaping her lips before she said "You are a truly strange person James Johnson."

"No, I'm Hard-Boild." James said, crossing his arms and smirking. Inner-Moka just shock her head again with a light smile across her face before she reattached her Rosario

* * *

(A few days later)

"I heard that Yukari became better behaved and apologized for her past misdeeds." Said Moka

"That's true. Most of her classmates started thinking back on what they said about her and apologized as well." said Kurumu

"Well that's great!" said Moka. When they were in the classroom, they dropped the books they were carrying. Yukari was hugging James and Penny while the man in question was trying to push her away by pushing her head yet Penn was returning the hug and hugging James as well

"Hey Kurumu! Moka!" said Yukari cheerfully

James said hello as well and was mouthing the words "Help me!"

"Yukari. What are you doing?" said Kurumu

"Well, my class is right next door. So I can play here as well right?" said Yukari

"Play?" ask Moka

"Not only have I fallen deeper in love with Master James and Mistress Penny but I've also fallen for Moka!" said Yukari

"Yukari. We can't actually love each other." said James, his eye twitching at a thought or something.

"That's right! James is mine!" said Kurumu. She grabbed one of James's arms while Yukari took the other. They started pulling both arms to see who get James.

'Who did I piss off in a past life to deserve this_?'_ thought James

"No, James is my fiancé!" Penny yelled as she hugged James' other arm tighter

"You can't have him Yukari. James is mine only!" exclaimed Moka, as she tackled James before starting to suck on his blood

"MOKA!" James yelled in shock when he felt her bite his neck

In the Rosario, Inner-Moka sighed at her other personality antics, but there was a light smile on her face "Kamen Rider... W…" she said in deep thought

A woman was hidden in the shadows looking into the window that allowed her to see the group of four's antics. She was concealed completely in the shadows but she seemed to be talking into a phone "You where right, the Museum Memories seem to have gotten here somehow. W has already taken care of one. I'll keep watch. Got it. Good by Shroud." the woman then hung up the phone before putting it away, the phone looking similar to the StagPhone only black and green instead of black and red, and put her hand in her phone before she pulled out a red USB stick. It was red, slightly transparent, with the picture of a red H in the shape of flames. The tip was a mercury blue. The woman's finger gently pressed the button

**"HEAT!"**

* * *

There you go, I hope you enjoy this quick update. See you next time!


End file.
